


Sea and Sky

by bookscape



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen, Science Fiction, Submarines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscape/pseuds/bookscape
Summary: A poem celebrating the incomparable Seaview.





	Sea and Sky

>  
_**Heart  
of power, **_

_**Soul  
of the wild wind,**_

_**Thunder  
aft**_

_**Lightning  
forward.**_

_**The  
sea pays homage**_

_**Parting  
in sheets of shimmering silver**_

_ **And  
platinum spray** _

_ **Now  
I fly, ** _

_**Bursting  
from ice to sky**_

_**Winging  
toward the sun**_

_**Arching,  
holding for a second**_

_**Airborne**_

_**Then  
with a roar of triumph**_

_**I  
settle.**_

_**The  
queen of my domain**_

_**Victor  
of sea and sky.**_


End file.
